


No Way Out

by dawniekins18



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn Kink Attempt:</p><p>Jensen has been experimenting with self bondage and his new favorite toys (up to author). He never expected it to go this wrong and be unable to free himself. Even if he could talk, he can't even see, let alone reach his phone. His only hope to be freed is the utter embarrassment of waiting until his roommate Jared gets home and finds him. He never expected Jared to react the way he did when he found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

Jensen had been experimenting with self bondage for a while. He’d mostly dabbled with belts as a way to tie himself to the four posts on his bed.

But it hadn’t felt like enough. He could always feel how easy it would be for him to get free if he really wanted to.

So this time he took it a step further. He belted his legs. 

But for his hands- he wanted to try something stronger. 

He been troubleshooting his fantasy for a couple months. How he could do something like this without anyone else ever having to know about it. 

The handcuffs were an essential part of the what he wanted. But he needed to be smart. 

He handcuffed his left hand first. And locked it. He slipped on the sleep mask. The ball gag was already in place. 

The plan was pretty simply. He had a command hook on the wall next to his right hand for the keys. He fiddled with the maneuver for days before feeling brave enough. Luckily, it wasn’t as hard as it seemed. 

He practiced uncuffing his right wrist without the help of his left hand, and while he was still cuffed. The only tricky part was getting the key off the hook. But he had it down. He could do it without looking. 

Today, he was ready to try a scenario he’d been fantasizing about for longer than he could acknowledge. Even to himself. 

His roommate, Jared, was out for the afternoon, and his anticipation had been building all morning.

He actually pauses for a second before locking in his right hand. 

What’s the worst that could happen? He has someone he lives with, it’s not like he’ll die in this uncompromising position. No one has ever really died from the humiliation of their gorgeous roommate finding out what a freak they are. Not that he's heard of.

He locks it.

Jensen feels the controller still in his left hand. This is the part of the setup that makes him hard just to think about it. 

He’d bought the vibrator weeks earlier. He had waited until this exact moment to try it, wanting to savor the moment.

The thought of vibrations inside of him while struggles against his bonds makes his cock jump in excitement, pre-come already starting drip out of the head.

He clicks the vibrator on.

White hot pleasure expands from his ass, making his hips jump and toes curl. He’s never felt anything like this. 

Moans start bubbling out around the gag in his mouth, loud and unashamed. Thank god, Jared is gone. Jensen didn’t know he could sound like this.

His partners have always been very tame and reserved.

His most intense sexual experiences are solitary, just him and the freedom to explore things he’s ashamed he wants.

Like tying himself up, blindfolded and gagged, with a vibrator up his ass.

His hips try to hump up. He did a good job securing his legs, and he can only move himself a couple inches as he tries to fuck himself back on the vibrator. His skin feels too tight as the intensity of the vibrations against his prostrate overwhelms him. 

The pleasure continues to mount, and he pants as he feels his body nearing the edge. He feels a flash of embarrassment as his body jerks, and come splatters across his chest and stomach. Nothing even touched his dick. 

His face flushes with shame and pleasure. That couldn’t have taken more than three minutes. 

As his body relaxes he turns off the virbator still clutched in his hand. It’s a little humiliating he did all this prep for less than five minutes of actual enjoyment. 

Thank god no one will ever know about this, even if it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

He reaches with his right hand, with the motion he’d practiced over the past week. He lifts the keys with his thumb….

And they fall.

They fucking fall. 

Jensen is stunned, lying there as his come dries on his skin.

He made sure to secure the sleep mask, and he can’t move enough to shimmy it off his head. He can’t call out. His hands are locked, and he just dropped his only hope of getting them free. 

His phone is across the room on his dresser.

There is no way out

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Jared shows up soon.


End file.
